doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lungbarrow
|escenarios = |editorial = Virgin Books |escritor = Marc Platt |número = 60 |fecha lanzamiento = Marzo de 1997 |formato = Libro de bolsillo, 256 páginas |isbn = ISBN 0-426-20502-2 |serie = Virgin New Adventures |ant = The Room With No Doors (novela) |sig = The Dying Days (novela)}} Lungbarrow es una novela de Doctor Who original escrita por Marc Platt. Publicada en la serie de las New Adventures de Virgin Books, fue la última en la que apareció el Séptimo Doctor. Se considera en todos los sentidos la última novela del Séptimo Doctor como el "actual" Doctor, aunque el Octavo Doctor de McGann ya había hecho su aparición televisada cuando la novela se publicó. Debido a un retraso en la publicación, sin embargo, una novela anteriormente comisionada, So Vile a Sin, también con Séptimo Doctor, sería publicada más tarde (aunque ocurre antes que Lungbarrow en la continuidad). Una novela adicional del Octavo Doctor sería publicada bajo la marca de las Virgin New Adventures antes de que la serie fuera centrada en Bernice Summerfield. Resumen de la editorial —Tonterías, niña —replicó el Doctor—. ¡Abuelo dices! ¡Pero si nunca te he visto en mi vida! No todo está bien en Gallifrey. Chris Cwej está teniendo las pesadillas de otro. Ace está hablando consigo misma. Igual que K9. Leela se ha tropezado con una conspiración de asesinato familiar. Y la atormentada Lady Presidente, Romanadvoretrelundar, prevé uno de los sucesos más tumultosos de la historia de su planeta. En la raíz de todo esto hay un antiguo y terrible lugar, la Casa de Lungbarrow en las montañas del sur de Gallifrey. Algo trascendental está ocurriendo allí. Pero la Casa está inexplicablemente desaparecida. Hace 673 años, el Doctor dejó a su familia en esa casa olvidada. Abandonados, desgraciados y resentidos, han estado esperando. Y ahora él ha vuelto a casa por fin. Con esto, la última New Adventure del Séptimo Doctor, se enfrenta a una amenaza que podría desentrañar el mayor secreto de todos. Trama Personajes * El Doctor * Chris Cwej * Ace * Leelandredloomsagwinaechegesima (alias Leela) * Castellano Andred * Presidente Romana * K9 Marca I * K9 Marca II * Rodan * Lord Ferain * Tejón Personajes de flashbacks y recuerdos * Susan * El Otro Primos del Doctor * Innocet * Satthaltrope * Jobiska * Rynde * Arkhew * Maljamin * Farg * Celesia * Almund * DeRoosifa * Chovor * Salpash * Luton * Owis * Quencessetianobayolocaturgrathageyyilunbarrowmas (alias Quences) * Glospinnymortheras (alias Glospin) Referencias Libros * Lord Ferain guardó un libro llamado Una historia alternativa de Skaro: Los Daleks sin Davros. * Los libros Los triunfos de Rassilon, El libro de Rassilon y El registro de Rassilon son libros que contienen interpretaciones de Rassilon, Omega y el Otro. El Doctor * El Doctor fue apodado "Caracol" y "Agujero de Gusano" por sus primos (porque tiene ombligo). * Antes de dejar Gallifrey, el Doctor trabajo en la Mesa de Eventos Posibles como Archivero Escrutacional. * El Doctor se marcha de Gallifrey para una última misión a Skaro por petición de Romana. Cultura Gallifreyan * El Sepulchasm es un juego Gallifreyan (y posiblemente un taco). * La reproducción El misterio del Nuevo Tiempo es normalmente interpretado durante Otherstide. Formas de vida Gallifreyan * Los bosques Gallifreyan tienen osos cerdo rayados. Localizaciones Gallifreyan * El Doctor vuelve a Gallifrey y a su casa Lungbarrow. Tecnología Gallifreyan * Los Telares crean nuevos Gallifreyan. * La Mano de Omega confraternizó con el Doctor porque sentía la esencia del Otro en él. Organizaciones Gallifreyan * La CIA mata a Ace durante veinte minutos y carga sus recuerdos en la Matriz. * Existe una organización llamada Mesa de Acesiones del Espacio-Tiempo. Individuos * Leela, ahora también conocida como Leelandredloomsagwinaechegesima, está esposada con Andred y preñada. * K9 Marca I sabe los códigos de seguridad de Andred. * K9 Marca II ha vuelto recientemente del E-Espacio. * Lord Ferain es parte de la CIA. Individuos Gallifreyan * Andred pertenece a la Casa de Telaresrrojos. * Rodan es amiga de Leela. Recientemente le han enviado a un curso de enlace transcultural. * La madre de Susan murió cuando Pitonisa maldijo Gallifrey. * Susan es la nieta del Otro. * La abuela de Susan se llamaba Mamlaurea. * El Otro, junto con Rassilon y Omega, formaban el Triunvirato que gobernaba Gallifrey. * El Otro se tiró al Telar original. * Pitonisa se tiró a la Hendedura de los Recuerdos que Serán. * Omega se perdió en la constelación de Ao. Plantas * Leela aún lleva cuernos de janis. Planetas * Karn está junto a Polarfrey. Especies * La Presidente Romana está negociando con los Tharils y le va bien. * Romana no apareció en la recepción del mensajero Cheloriano. * Los Fledershrews están presentes en la Casa de Lungbarrow. Familiares del Doctor * Innocet amaba al Doctor. Tenía telekinesis y telepatía. * Quencessetianobayolocaturgrathageyyilunbarrowmas (alias Quences) vivió siete mil años. ** Era el 422º Kithriarch de Lungarrow y trabajaba como Ordinal-General de la Hermandad de Lithriarchs (sede de las Casas de Gallifrey). * Glospinninymortheras (alias Glospin) estaba en su cuarta regeneración. Tenía 1.711 años. * Satthaltrope es la Ama de Llaves de la Casa de Lungbarrow. Se convirtió en Ama de LLaves con 302 años. Rechazaba al ermitaño porque era demasiado caro. * Jobiska es vieja y senil. * Rynde fue Capataz Epicurla del Capitular Dromeiano. * Arkhew está muerto. * Maljamin * Farg murió hace 200 años. * Celesia * Almund * DeRoosifa * Chovor el Diverso * Salpash tiene varias barbillas. * Luton quedó atascado en la chumenea del este de la Casa de Lungarrow. * Owis tiene 675 años. Fue tejido para reemplazar al Doctor. Se le considera "bastante estúpido". Mató al Primo Arkhew. Notas * [[Archivo:Lungbarrow ebook cover.jpg|thumb|La "portada" de la versión de e-book de Lungbarrow (Arte de Daryl Joyce).]]Lungarrow concluyó la continuidad de las New Adventures y puso al Doctor en marcha para recoger los restos del Amo en Skaro, como se mostró en la película de televisión de Doctor Who de 1996. También es uno de los números de las New Adventures más difíciles de obtener y es a menudo vistos en webs de subastas como eBay a precios mucho más altos que el precio de portada original. * Antes de perder su licencia ante BCC Books, se anunció que las aventuras del Séptimo Doctor continuarían en los periódicos lanzamientos de las Missing Adventures, con el Octavo Doctor retomando la línea de NA. Al final, sólo se publicó una novela del Octavo Doctor y la línea de MA acabo terminando antes de que algún lanzamiento del Séptimo Doctor pudiera alcanzar el mercado (aunque futuras novelas del Séptimo Doctor serían publicadas bajo la línea de BBC Past Doctor Adventures aún en 2005). * La novela que siguió a Lungarrow, The Dying Days de Lance Parkin, contaba con el Octavo Doctor. Cuando Virgin perdió posteriormente su licencia para publicar ficción de Doctor Who original, optaron por centrarse en un personaje de las New Adventures que la BBC no poseía, la antigua compañera Bernice Summerfield. Lungarrow sirve, junto con Dying Days, para incrementar gradualmente la presencia del personaje de Summerfield, poniendo las bases para la posterior aparición del entonces compañero del Séptimo Doctor, Chris Cwej, en las propias novelas de Summerfield. * La novela de Plat, sin embargo, es mucho mayor conocida por concluir lo que se conocía como el "Plan Maestro de Cartmel". En las dos últimas temporadas de la emisión original de Doctor Who, el editor de guión de aquel entonces Andrew Cartmel introdujo nuevos elementos de misterio dentro del personaje del Doctor. Sugerencias de oscuros secretos de que el Doctor podría ser más que un simple Señor del Tiempo fueron insertadas en los guiones de historias como Remembrance of the Daleks de Ben Aaronovitch y Silver Nemesis de Kevin Clarke. Si la serie no se hubiera cancelado en 1989, la temporada siguiente habría desentrañado alguna de estas cuestiones. Elementos del Lungbarrow que planeó Platt se volvieron parte, en su lugar, del serial de la Temporada 26 Ghost Light. * Junto al modo de esta resolución, Lungarrow revela al final mucha nueva información sobre la raza y mundo natal del Doctor, alguno de los cuales insinuados desde la primera novela de las New Adventures. Muchos de los autores de las New Adventures migraron a la línea de Doctor Who de la BBC Books y muchos elementos de esta historia de fondo se abrieron también camino en las siguientes novelas. Sin embargo, también aparecieron elementos en esas novelas que lo contradecían. * Revelaciones de la novela sobre la extraña forma como los Señores del Tiempo se reproducen a través de Telares - y la sugerencia relacionada de que Susan podrían no haber sido, en efecto, su nieta biológica - han dividido al fandom. La producción de la BBC Gales de Doctor Who, así como algunos EDAs han hecho referencias al Doctor habiendo tenido relaciones familiares que se acercan a lo que un humano experimentaría (TV: The Empty Child, Fear Her, Smith and Jones, The Sound of Drums, The End of Time, A Good Man Goes to War). * Además, la afirmación de que los Señores del Tiempo nacen completamente adultos, nunca teniendo una infancia física, es contradicha en TV: The Sound of Drums, cuando el Amo aparece como un niño en un ritual de los Señores del Tiempo. Russell T Davies explicó esto afirmando que la imagen del Amo de niño era en realidad lo que Jack y Martha se estaban imaginando cuando el Doctor estaba hablando. Esto no fue hecho como un flashback literal. * Una nueva versión de Lungbarrow, con adiciones y sustracciones del texto original, notas de autor y una galeria de ilustraciones, fue presentada como un e-book en la web de la BBC el 22 de agosto de 2003. * Las Casas que Platt le da a Gallifrey son similares a la casa que aparece en la trilogía de Peake Gormanghast. Tejón, un personaje que hace su primera aparición el Lungarrow, tiene mucho en común con un personaje de la novela corta de Gormenghast, Boy in Darkness, el cual apareció originalmente en la colección Sometime, Never de Golding, Wyndham y Peale.La Guía de Discontinuidad * Lance Parkin en un tema del foro Outpost Gallifrey Tema del foro Outpost Gallifrey (se requiere registro) declaró que la razón de que los tres últimos libros de la línea de las Virgin Adventures, incluida Lungbarrow, fueran tan caros en el mercado de segunda mano era la excesiva demanda, más que una anormalmente baja cantidad inicial de ejemplares. Sin embargo, también dijo que las ediciones de estos libros estaban prohibidas, porque la licencia de Vrigin expiro antes de que se pudiera imprimir una segunda edición. * La numeración de este libro (60 de 61) se refiere al orden supuesto de la editorial, no al orden real de la publicación. Debido a retrasos crónicos que envolvieron a la novela de Ben Aaronovitch So Vile a Sin (que fue al final terminado por Kate Orman), fue en realidad la 59º New Adventure que se publicó. Ilustraciones de e-book Lungbarrow_-_Time_Bike.jpg|Bici del Tiempo de Daryl Joyce Lungbarrow_-_Dead_of_Night.jpg|Los Muertos de la Noche de Daryl Joyce Lungbarrow_-_Innocet.jpg|Innocet de Daryl Joyce Continuidad * El ermitaño que vivía en la montaña cerca de la casa del Doctor fue mencionado en TV: The Time Monster (y se dieron más detalles en TV: Planet of the Spiders). * La Hermandad de Karn debutó en TV: The Brain of Morbius). * Leela conoció a Andred en TV: The Invasion of Time. * Romana volvió del E-Espacio (PROSA: Blood Harvest), y se convirtió en presidente (PROSA: Happy Endings). * Mucha de la historia Gallifreyan de esta novela apareció por primera vez en PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible. * Romana le da al Doctor su destornillador sónico (TV: The Horns of Nimon). * El Doctor ya ha usado la Mano de Omega (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks). * El Doctor va a una última misión para recoger los restos del Amo (TV: Doctor Who). Véase también * Historia Gallifreyan Enlaces externos * [http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho/classic/ebooks/lungbarrow/index.shtml La versión de e-book de Lungbarrow en la web de la BBC] *[http://audiowho.gonebe.com/2013/01/sorpresa-lugbarrow/ La versión de e-book de Lungbarrow en español en la web Audiowho] * * Notas al pie en: Lungbarrow (novel) Categoría:Novelas del Séptimo Doctor Categoría:E-books Categoría:Novelas de NA Categoría:Novelas de 1997 Categoría:Novelas con Señores del Tiempo Categoría:Novelas de los Eternos Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Gallifrey Categoría:Novelas de K9